


Oceans rise, Empires fall

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Spoliers, Traitor, War, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Technoblade was no traitor, he stood by his ideals. No government, even if it was his friends or brothers. There were no heroes in government, power corrupts. The burning rage under his skin creates violence and anarchy. Exactly what he wanted, L’manburg was gone.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Oceans rise, Empires fall

**Author's Note:**

> The war got me messed up gamers :( This story and another one will be based around the finale because I cried so much, I watched Tommy’s POV live, and then watched parts of Wilbur and Techno’s vods and it messed me up mate so here we go! This is rather short, sorry about that my mind is racing and I just need to get this stuff down.

Technoblade was not the hero, he never wanted to be. Heroes didn’t have happy endings, history proved that to be true. Long ago, he decided to stand against the government. Tommy didn’t understand, he was far too young. Even Wilbur didn’t understand fully, but Techno knew and that’s all that mattered.

When the past dictator died of a simple heart attack, Techno was happy to see the government gone. The others couldn’t let that happen, they wanted power. Of course they did, everyone always wants power. Tommy put himself in power, sure he gave it to Tubbo but that didn’t make any difference. 

Wilbur disappeared into the distance, probably going to blow up the nation. Techno stood with his fireworks, aiming them at the government officials. His friends yelled at him, saying he didn’t have to do this. Of course, he knew that. He wanted to kill, to burn, to destroy. 

As he began building his wither, the TnT went off. Wilbur and his father stood in the small room, tears streaking both of their faces. Techno simply smiled as the nation was toppled, this was anarchy. Looking across the ravine to his old friends, he saw the fear in their eyes.

Back in that little room, Wilbur died to his fathers hand. Techno could care less, knowing his brother would be back soon. Phil would just try to stop him, and that couldn’t happen.

“Techno, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this.”

His family called out to him, Techno didn’t care. Destruction and chaos was all he knew, and all he would create. His skin itched, and he finished his wither. The monster appeared as Techno shouted at his brother. 

Heroes never have a happy ending.

Cries on the battlefield rung out, Techno killing those that tried to run. He had taken the life of the new president, there would be no government. He continued the reign of terror as the people around him cried or laughed. Techno’s ears were ringing, full of the voices that told him to kill.

Hearing voices was not something Techno was proud of, but he was less proud of what they said.

“Kill him! Take down the government! Blood for the blood god! Kill them all!”

He did just that, and he was proud. There would be no new government in L’manburg today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is :( I might write more of this eventually. I also will probably add another chapter to Black Phillip because I want to write in the heart attack. Thank y'all for the support!


End file.
